Villager Defense
Villager Defense, often called VD, or VDEF for short, is a minigame featured on the Minecade Network. It is a PvE game, where you have to fight endless waves of mobs with the game's numerous kits, and defend the villagers from the endless mobs. It is currently removed from the network, with rumors about a future update. Gameplay A player can choose one of the numerous maps by right clicking on a sign in the lobby, or by selecting the map icon in the 'Matches' book in your hotbar. Different maps have different maximum player counts. Once a player joins a map, they can select a kit by right clicking on the kit signs. Some kits are available from the start, some are obtained through purchasing with Coins, and some are obtained by donating to the server. Once there are enough players, the game will start a countdown, and starts after it. All players will spawn in a fixed position, and will receive an Emerald, Gunpowder, Nether Quartz, and a Wooden Sword. The former three are shops, which are for armor/weapons, misc. items, and VIP items respectively. After all players have spawned, a 15-second countdown will start, allowing players to prepare for the first wave. Killing all the mobs signifies the end of a wave, which will start a 15-second countdown. During the countdown, Healing Centers(Ender Crystals) will spawn in random locations, which regenerates health and hunger when standing near it. When a player dies, they will become a spectator, and will respawn in the next wave. All items owned before death will disappear, unless using certain kits. When a mob is killed, they drop Emeralds called Gems, and can be used to buy armor, weapons, misc. items, or VIP items in the shops. The gem amount dropped by a mob increases as the game progresses. When all players/villagers dies, or the players cannot kill surviving mobs within an amount of time, the game ends, and will announce the total kills the team got. Kits Full Article: Villager Defense Kits Villager Defense features 18 different kits, with exclusive features. Default Default kits are free, and available to everyone. Coin They are obtained through purchasing them. The price can range between 60-250 coins. VIP These are obtained by donating. Other Features Hats can be bought with 50 coins for one, and can be used by everyone. Buyable in the 'Hat Shop' item in your hotbar in the lobby. VIPs and up can spectate, use VIP kits, use the VIP shop, can summon pets, and were able to create guilds. Removed Features There was a new map introduced in the latest update, called 'TheWall', but was removed shortly for unknown reasons. The Ninja kit was available when Villager Defense first came out as a Coin class, it was removed later for unknown reasons. List of VD maps *Snow *Courtyard *Viking *Aztec *Frozen *Adventure *Villager *Woodville *Nether *Tropical *Crysis *Space *Palace Removed Maps *TheWall Trivia * When VD first came out, the only map was the map now called Woodville, but without the giant tree in the middle of the map, and the air pockets underwater. * The coin kit Thor once had a Sharpness 4 Diamond Axe and full diamond armor. It was nerfed to no armor and a golden axe that has a chance of striking lightning. * The removed kit, Ninja, had full leather armor, permanent speed, and 'throwing stars'(Nether Stars) that could be thrown to deal damage. Category:Minigames Category:Villager Defense